


Sexy Music Number

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Series: Nico and Levi’s Smut and Fluff Stories [2]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Bottom Levi Schmitt, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sex, Sexy Times, Top Nico Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: Levi stay With Nico at his apartment because a big bad storm came and since Nico have a day off, and Levi soon discovered that Nico has a hidden talent he find attractive, Nico can sing, and Levi and Nico had a sexy night together when Levi helps Nico finding some inspiration for his song.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Nico and Levi’s Smut and Fluff Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sexy Music Number

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my second Levi and Nico second smut short story. I hope you will like it.

Levi is at the hospital with one of his colleagues taking care of the other patients that kept on coming in and out of the hospital, and he was working so hard that he can barely keep his eyes open, then as he was working with a patient with Deluca and Taryn, and then Miranda came in.

“Dr. Schmitt, can I speak to you please?” Asked Miranda as she look at Levi.

“Oh. . . Sure.” Said Levi as he feels nervous.

So Levi and Miranda both went outside of the OR to talk, Levi was nervous thinking that Dr. Bailey is going to fire him for something he’s done and he didn’t remember anything he has done wrong.

“Did I do something wrong Dr. Bailey?” Asked Levi as he look nervous.

“Oh no of course, and don’t worry you’re not getting fired, you get to go home early.” Said Dr. Bailey as she smiles and Levi got shock.

“Really?” Asked Levi as he look shock.

“Yes, I saw that you work so much for the past four days, and tomorrow you have a day off.” Said Miranda as she smiles.” You deserve it after you save that little girl.”

“Oh, thank you.” Said Levi as he smiles.

Then Levi went to the men locker to get his stuff, then as he got his jacket, he say goodbye to his colleagues starts to head back home, but as soon as he step out of the hospital, he felt a strong wind as he was outside.

“Oh god, I forgot that theirs a storm.” Said Levi as he zip up his jacket.” And my mom got the car, better get home before it gets worse.”

Then Levi open his umbrella and started to head back home before the storm starts. Later that night at Nico’s apartment, Nico is in his private room working on a new song he has been working on. Nico has been a great doctor and help other patients, but he has a secret hobby that no one knows about him or that he tells anyone. He likes to sing and has a great voice.

Then as Nico is looking over his song and remember the lyrics, he turn on the music he have made on his computer, then as he turn up the volume a bit, and Nico started sing the first parts of the song.

_ Nico Kim: Yeah _

_ Yeah _

Then as Nico began the first opening parts of his song, he turn on some of the upbeat soundtrack that he creates to go along for his song, and raise the volume up a bit more so he it would be loud enough to hear but not too loud for him to sing and then Nico sing the second part of his song.

_ Nico Kim: Give me that love _

_ You know that I'm on you _

_ Girl _

_ Take it off _

_ I got something  _

_ I can show you _

_ Cause baby _

_ It's a warning _

_ I can make you last long _

_ Oh _

_ Gimme that water _

_ You know  _

_ I'm coming on strong _

_ Yeah _

_ I've been struck by you  _

_ Yeah _

_ You struck me _

_ Baby _

_ I'm glad I found you _

_ Tonight it's about you _

_ You got me stuck like glue _

_ Baby, I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

As Nico kept on singing, heplay some other upbeat he created for the song to sound more interest and amazing as the music goes along, and then he continued to sing.

_ Nico Kim: Stuck with it _

_ I can't get up off it _

_ I need it like  _

_ The morning coffee _

_ This feeling _

_ It don't come by often _

_ But I got you now _

_ Promise _

_ Won't let you down _

_ Baby _

_ Cause _

_ I've been struck by you  _

_ You struck me _

_ Baby _

_ I'm glad I found you _

_ Tonight _

_ It's about you  _

_ About you _

_ Babe _

_ You got me stuck like glue  _

_ Oh _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ I just wanna _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'm stuck on you _

_ Yeah _

_ Make you feel good _

_ I just wanna  _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

After when Nico finished singing his song, he turn of the music and the soundtracks, then he started to think about the song he have sing, and he started to have some second thoughts about it.

"Okay the volume is okay, the soundtrack has the right rhythm, but I feel like it's not right." Said Nico as he look over the lyrics." Seriously, what am I missing in these lyrics?"

Then as Nico kept on looking over his lyrics, he heard a thunder sound from the outside of the apartment, then he remembered that there’s a storm coming and he needs to make sure his windows are closed. Then as he was closing his windows, he saw someone standing outside of the sidewalks trying to get through the window, and he saw that it was none other than Levi.

Nico was really shock on why Levi is outside when a storm is coming and he rush down to get him. Meanwhile Levi was trying to get home through the wind, but it was so strong that he couldn’t be able to see through the wind, and he tried to use his umbrella but apparently it keeps trying to blow away.

“Okay. . . I can do this. . . I just need to be able to. . . My umbrella!” Shouted Levi as the wind blew his umbrella out of his hands.” Oh man. . . It can’t get any worse can it?”

When Levi said that, it started to rain and raindrops were falling to the ground, and Levi was shock that it’s raining now and he’s getting a little bit wet and he frown.

“Oh come on. . . I guess it’s true that once someone ask that question, that answer is yes, it can always get worse.” Said Levi as he frown a bit.

Then as Levi tried to warm himself from the cold rain, he was going to continue to walk towards home, till an arm wrap around his waist and pull him somewhere to get out of the rain, Levi got shock and turn to see who it is, and he saw it was none other than Nico.

“Nico?” Asked Levi as he look at Nico in shock.

“What are doing out here in the rain?” Asked Nico looking worried.

“I’m trying to get home, but apparently the storm started and I couldn’t be able to get a bus.” Said Levi as he look at Nico.

“Come on, let’s gets inside before you catch a cold.” Said Nico as he drag Levi inside his apartment.

So Nico and Levi went inside the apartment to get out of the rain, as they both got inside, Nico went to his room to get some dry clothes for Levi, and he give them to him.

“I got you a new pair of fresh clothes to change, they are the right size for you." Said Nico as he look at Levi.

"Thank you Nico." Said Levi as he look at Magnus.

“My bathroom is over there.” Said Nico as he points where the bathroom is.

Levi smile at Nico and then he head to the bathroom to shower a bit. Then as he close the door, Levi place the pair of clothes down at the toilet seat, he took off all his wet clothes and then he turn on the water and after a few seconds for the water to get warm, Levi step inside and starts washing his body and hair.

As Levi washes himself, he blush a bit at how he would resemble of taking a shower with Nico, but he shook it off as he continued to wash his body. Then after a few minutes later, Levi finished taking his shower, then he dry himself and got changed into the clothes that Nico gave him.

He's now wearing a dark blue button up shirt with long sleeves and has black sweatpants on, then as Levi finished drying his hair, he exited out of the bathroom and he met Nico in his living room.

"Hey Levi, how are you feeling now?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi.

"I'm feeling fine now, I have to admit I really needed that shower." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico." Today at the hospital, it was really exhausting.”

“Then why did you leave early?” Asked Nico as he look at Levi.

“Well, Miranda says that I’ve been working so hard at the hospital for 48 hours, and she let me leave early, and I have a day off tomorrow.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“That’s cool.” Said Nico as he smiles.

“Yeah, and by the way, just be glad that you weren’t there today.” Said Levi as he shutter a bit.

“Why, what happen?” Asked Nico as he look worried.

“Today, we had a twelve year old girl name Sarah Cooper, who had a terrible car accident, because her abusive father tried to take her away from her mother and brother.” Said Levi as he explains.” And the mother was knocked out because he attacked her.”

“Oh my god, that horrible.” Said Nico as he look shock.” What happen?”

“Yeah, you see Sarah’s brother told us that their was in a bad relationship. . . She was married to her husband, who use to be so kind and always cares for her and her son, but apparently he started to get so abusive and angry one day.” Said Levi as he explains.

“Wow, I don’t understand how people could be so cruel.” Said Nico as he look upset.

“So anyway, he explained that one day he left him and his mother for another women, but he didn’t know that the mother was pregnant with his daughter.” Said Levi as he explains.” But apparently she didn’t want to tell him and raise her and her 16 year old son alone, and everything was fine.”

“But what happen?” Asked Nico as he look a bit worried.

“Well, today while Sarah, her mom Cindy, and her brother Josh were at home having lunch together, the father came in knocking the door down with all his force with so much anger.” Said Levi as he shutter a bit.” He was so angry because when he found out that he had a daughter, he thought that his own wife have kept her from him.”

“Well, he was abusive to her and her son, so he doesn’t have the right to know about his daughter.” Said Nico as he understands.

“So when Cindy tried to get her abusive husband out of the house, he punch her right at the face, push his son out the way and grab Sarah and drive away with her.” Said Levi as he explained.

“Oh my god, that’s really horrible.” Said Nico as he was really shock.

“Yeah, apparently Sarah was so scared, and after when the father drove, he was so drunk with raged that he drive so fast and out of control.” Said Levi as he look at Nico.” And then when Sarah got the chance, she jump out of the car while the father was too drunk, she got hit by another car, but she survived.”

“Wow, now that’s a brave girl.” Said Nico as he look impressed.

“So anyway, someone found Sarah and got her to the hospital on time, she had many cuts and bruises when she fall out of the car, and her head was a bit bleeding, then her brother show up with his mother, she was still knocked out with injuries from her abusive husband, they were really happy that someone brought her to the hospital.” Said Levi as he smiles a bit.

“That’s good.” Said Nico as he smiles.

“Yeah, Josh is happy that Sarah will be okay, but then his father showed up, when he found out that Sarah jumped out his car.” Said Levi as he frowned.” He was so angry that he almost attack us with a knife and tried to grab Sarah out of her room by force.”

“Oh my god!” Said Nico in shock.

“Yeah, apparently Owen and Alex use their own strength to pull him, and then he stab Sarah by her arm and she was bleeding like crazy.” Said Levi as he shutter.” It was so horrible, he screamed and tried to get out of Owen and Alex’s grip, but they didn’t budge, he shouted that his wife will pay, and Josh shouted that he will no longer touch Sarah.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe he did that.” Said Nico as his eyes widen.

“And apparently Sarah was bleeding so badly, that she need to get to the OR, so we took her while Owen and Alex hold the abusive husband down till police came.” Said Levi as he continues.” We got her to the OR in time and did surgery on her, but apparently she was died because she lost so much blood.”

“Oh no.” Said Nico feeling so bad for the girl.

“But apparently, Miranda says that her blood matches my blood, then I decided to hook my blood and give it to Sarah, at first the others were shock, but then after three minutes, Sarah’s heart started beating.” Said Levi as she smiles.” Everyone was so surprise that Sarah is okay and everyone says that I’m a hero for saving a little girl.”

“Wow Levi, that’s so amazing!” Said Nico as he smiles.

“Thanks Nico, it’s not a big deal.” Said Levi as he smiles a bit.

“Levi, it is a big deal, a little girl almost died because her abusive father stab her and almost made her lost a lot of blood, but you step in and save her life.” Said Nico as he smiles.” You are a hero.”

That got Levi to smile and blush at what Nico said to him, and thought that maybe he is right, he did save a little girl from death by give her his blood.

“But what happen to the abusive father?” Asked Nico as he look worried.

“Well, the cops came after the surgery, apparently Owen and Alex are happy that came because apparently they were getting if trying to contain that mad man.” Said Levi as he explains.

“Well good, I’m glad that the police came.” Said Nico as he smiles.

Levi smile as well, and then he began to feel really nervous to be around Nico, and Nico was nervous as well, they both have feelings for each other since the first day they met, but they have trouble trying to confess their feelings for each other and don’t how to confess, and then Levi look at Nico began to speak.

“So what are you doing right now Nico?" Asked Levi as he look at Nico.

"Well, since today and tomorrow is my day off, I was kinda working on a new song that I have been working on for months." Said Simon as he smiles.

“Wow Nico, I didn’t know you can sing.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“Yeah, it’s kinda dumb, isn’t it?” Asked Nico as he look a bit nervous.

“No, I think it’s really amazing.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“Thanks, in fact I finished my song, if you want to hear it." Said Nico as he smiles.

"Sure, I would like that." Said Levi as he smiles.

Then Nick took Levi’s hand gently and lead him to his private room to hear his song, then as they both went inside the room, Levi was really impress at how Nico’s room is neatly organized with his instruments and stereo's.

"Wow, you have a very nice organized room Nico, and your instruments are really cool." Said Levi as she smiles.

"Thanks Levi." Said Nico as he smiles at Levi.

"So what's your song Nico?" Asked Levi as he smiles at Nico.

"Give me a minute." Said Nico as he smiles.” Alright, here it is.”

Then Nico turn on the music and play the recorded song that he was doing a few minutes ago before he helped Levi out of the storm, then as the song plays, Levi was really amazed by how the rhythm of the song goes, but he was so attracted by how Nico’s sings the song.

Levi knows that Nico is a really great doctor and help other patients on the hospital, but he never knew that Nico has hidden talents, and he was so enchanted by Nico’s voice.

"What do you think Levi?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi.

"Wow Nico, this is so amazing." Said Levi as he smiles.” You really have a great talent.”

"Thanks Levi, but to be honest, I like the beat of the song, but that's just about it." Said Simon as he look at Izzy.

"You know, I kinda agree with you, I mean I think it's really hot, but it's just that the track is way too overproduced." Said Levi as she goes to Nico." But what I'm really trying to figure out is what's up with these lyrics Nico."

"What do you mean?" Asked Nico as he looks at Levi.

"I mean, you up here talking about wine, and dine, and some girl to play hours with you, even though your gay." Said Levi as she looks at Simon." You don't know it, but in the song, it says that you want to play house."

"Ha, you're a whole comedian today aren't you?" Asked Nico as he smirks at Levi.

"No, I'm sorry Nico, but what I mean is where's the passion, you know." Said Levi as he look at the song." Is this really what you want to say in the song?"

When Levi have mention that to Nico, it got him to think that maybe he’s right about it, he needed to find a passion to make his song sound great, but apparently he couldn't be able to find that passion for his song, and he started to rub his head a bit.

"I don't know Levi, it's like I haven't inspired lately, but since you have me you know special. . . I just don't know what to do." Said Nico as he look a bit lost.

"Maybe you were just trying to get some space." Said Levi as he shrug a bit.

"I know, but I just don't have any inspiration now." Said Nico as he still look lost and stand in front of his couch.

Levi saw how lost Nico is right now, then he see how very attractive Nico is right now as his muscles show through his shirt, which cause him to blush, and want to have pleasure with him. So he walk towards Nico, as he got close to him, Nico turn to face Levi and he blush at how cute Levi is, that he also want to have pleasure with him right here and now in his apartment.

Then Levi wrap his arms around Nico’s neck and goes closer to him, which cause him to moan a bit, then Nico slid his hand down to his hips, the sight of his body made him shudder, then Levi move his hands to touch Nico’s torso under his shirt, and his finger went to the tips on his chest, making Nico groan in pleasure.

"Oh god, you look beautiful Levi." Said Nico as he look at Levi.

“But I thought that you might be busy right now Nico." Said Levi as he look nervous.

When Levi asked that, Nico look at the cute doctor with a smile on his face, then Nico pull Levi closer to him, much to Levi’s confusion on what Nico is doing, and then he lifted her hands at the top of Levi’s shirt, and he smirk at him.

"The only thing I have to do is you Levi Schmitt." Said No I as he smirk at Levi.

Then Nico starts to unbutton Levi’s shirt and as he took the shirt off, Levi’s bare chest is now showing, and Levi blush as Nico took the shirt off. Nico moan at how attractive Levi is, that he turn Levi around and he press his back against his chest, then Nico wrap his arms around Levi waist and kiss his neck, and he place his hand at the right part of Levi’s chest and massage it a bit.

"You are so attractive Levi." Said Nico as he kept kissing Levi’s neck.

Levi kept moaning at the way Nico is kissing his neck, then as Nico turn Levi to face him and he took his shirt off, and Levi got amazed at the sight of Nico’s body, Nico has a muscular body and abs, Levi blush with admiration at Nico. Then before Nico can continue, Levi stop him and look nervous.

"Levi, are you okay?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi.

"I’m sorry Nico. . . It's just that. . . Are you sure you want this?" Asked Levi still looking nervous.” I mean, I’m still really nervous about this.

"Don't worry Levi, I want you, I want this tonight." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico." Besides, maybe you can help me find my inspiration for my song."

When Nico said that, it got Levi to get shock and got Nico a bit worried that he may have gone a bit too far. But Levi smile and he push Nico down on the couch, then he goes on top of him and they kiss each other as Nico brings Levi closer to him. Nico trace his hands on Levi’s back as he feels his smooth back, and Levi place his hands around Nico’s neck as he pulls Nico closer to him.

Then Nico lift Levi up on his lap and kiss him hard, and Levi kiss him back hard, then Nico tongue darted out and searched her mouth, he move down to lick and kiss Levi’s neck, then Levi’s eyes closed as she enjoy the feeling of Nico kissing him and he ran his hands through his hair and move his body close to his.

Then Levi trail some kisses down to Nico’s neck and nipped on his skin, which cause Nico to moan with so much lust and pleasure in his voice, then Levi kissed down to Nico’s chest as he nipped and suck a bit of Nico’s skin, and Nico moan as he move his head around.

Then Levi put his mouth onto Nico’s nipple and sucked hard. Levi lap his tongue around the hard bud on Nico’s nipple, then he gently kisses the tip of it before licking and biting hard. Nico moan so loudly with so much lust as Levi is kissing him.

Levi smirk at Nico as he kept on licking on Nico’s nipple, much to Nico delight, then Nico took the opportunity to grab Levi’s hips and then he flip Levi over so he’s laying on his back with Nico on top of him, which cause Levi to scream in joy.

Then Nico kiss at the tip of Levi’s neck as his hand caress his back, Levi moan his name over and over softly, then he wrap his arms around Nico’s neck and kissed him roughly, as he was on top of Nico and they both moan with much pleasure.

"Oh god, you make me go insane Levi Schmitt." Said Nico as he rubs Levi’s back." I'm really glad I'm with you right now." 

"And I’m really glad that I’m with you too Nico Kim." Said Levi as he moan in pleasure.

Then Nico took Levi’s hips and then he take off Levi’s pants and boxers along with his, until they are both naked on the couch, which made Levi blush in red, and then Nico look at Levi and smile at him.

"Oh god Nico. . ." Said Levi as he moan.

"What do you want me to do Levi?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi." Do you want to. . ."

"I want to feel you Nico." Said Levi as he moan.” I want to feel inside of you.”

"Okay Levi." Said Nico as he smiles.

Then Nico’s hands started to explore Levi’s naked body, which take Levi completely by surprise and he moan in pleasure, which got Nico’s full attention and look at Levi, and then he lean towards Levi’s ear and whisper in his ear.

"I want to feel every inch of this wonderful body Levi." Whisper Nico at Levi’s ears.

It cause Levi to blush really red about how Nico adores his body, then Nico reach out to grab a condom and some lube from the table next to the couch, then Nico look at Levi as he moan a bit as he look at Alec with a flush look on his face.

"If at any moment you want me to stop. . ." Said Nico as he look at Levi.

"I know Nico, just please do it." Said Levi as he rubs Nico’s cheek.

Nico reacted to Levi’s touch and moan with much pleasure, losing his self-restraint and kissing Levi everywhere like his neck, his chest, his arms, and his abs, and Levi moan by Nico’s soft lips.

"Nico. . ." Said Levi as he moan and draw his fingers through Nico’s hair and tugging it a little." Please. . . More."

Nico smile at Levi when he said that, then he slowly start playing with the length of Levi’s member, while he’s licking and sucking it up and down, then Levi found himself almost gasping for air, as if he couldn't have enough of him.

Levi’s breathing become increasingly shallow and loud, and the sounds coming from his mouth were like a melody that Nico have love to hear.

"Nico. . . Please. . . I want to feel you now!" Said Levi as he moans.

Nico would have happily stayed there just sucking Levi until he dried him out, but apparently if they kept doing what they were doing neither of them would last for long, and he wanted this to last for as long as they physically could.

Then Nico grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them to warm the cold substance before pressing the tip of one of his fingers into Levi’s tight entrance.

"OH SHIT!" Shouted Levi as he cursed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Asked Nico as he was alarm. 

The last thing that Nico wanted to do was hurt Levi, and then Levi look at Nico and smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nico, it's just that. . . It felt so good, I wasn't expecting it. . . Please keep going." Said Levi as he moan.

Nico smiled at Levi and he continue what he was doing with him, opening Levi slowly and delicately, using his fingers to soften the rims of his entrance and make the experience as painless as possible.

Then as Magnus babble nonsense and thrusting his hips against Nico’s fingers, Nico put on the condom, coated his length with enough lube and positioned the head of his cock at Levi’s entrance. 

"Are you ready Levi?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi.

Levi nodded his head as he look straight into Nico’s eyes, that look of absolute trust mixed with lust and care was all Nico needed to push himself inside of Levi and it make them both cry out in sheer pleasure as they both have sex.

"Is this okay?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi.

"More than okay. . . Please move Nico!" Said Levi as he moan loudly.

Nico obey Levi’s order and then he thrust in and out of Levi for who knows how long, and using his free hand to stroke the Levi’s aching member up and down, while leaving soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. Nico was so far gone, he was grasping the duvet to have something to hold onto.

"Nico. . ." Said Levi and Nico changed the pressure of his hand and stroked him just a bit harder.

"What. . . You don't like it Levi?" Asked Nico as he teased a bit." Do you want me to stop?" 

"No, please don’t stop!" Said Levi as he hook his legs around Nico’s waist and using his hands to pull him closer and pick up the pace.

It wasn't a surprise for Levi to discover that their bodies matched perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. They worked and moved in perfect synchrony, taking and giving, driving each other closer to the edge. Nick dug his nails in Levi’s back and captured his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"Dear God, Nico." Said Levi as he moan by Nico’s touch. 

The air in the room grew thicker and harder to breathe, and soon the sounds coming from both of them turned more hectic, erratic, their bodies desperate for some kind of release.

"Nico. . . Please, I. . ." Said Levi as he tried to breath.

Nico stroke Levi’s cock, which cause him to ride to the edge. Levi was losing it, barely breathing and repeating Nico’s name as if his life depended on it. 

"Come for me, Levi." Whisper Nico to Levi’s ear. 

Levi obeyed the handsome doctors demand, then he arch his back in absolute pleasure and coming hard against Nico’s hand, leaving white stripes of cum all over his chest and the recently-washed-but-now-completely-messed-up duvet.

"OH FUCK!" Shouted Levi as he moan loudly. 

He was thrusting for like three times, but it was already too much for him, and Levi was really happy that he is with Nico, and Nico is really happy that he's finally with Levi, and they both continue having sex with each other.

The storm outside is still going on and is getting rougher by the minute as the thunders crash, but no matter how strong the storm is, everyone is safe inside their homes with their love ones and protecting each other. Meanwhile inside Nico’s apartment, Nico and Levi are both still having sex with each other as they were happy to be together during the storm.

Nico and Levi are both still naked after having a wonderful and sexy make out session with each other, Levi’s back is touching Nico’s chest, while Nico wrap his arms around Levi’s bare chest and his fingers are tracing all over his chest while Nico kissed Levi’s neck and shoulder, and turn Levi over to face him and smile at him.

"Oh god. . . I wanted you from the moment I saw you Levi." Said Nico as he smiles at Levi and wrap his arms around him.

"And I wanted you too Nico." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico and massage his chest." This is really amazing being with you tonight, so how do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm in heaven being with you right now Levi." Said Nico as he kissed Levi.” I’ve been wanting to do that with you.”

"I feel like I’m in heaven too, but you also can't make up your own mind about anything, like the fact that you couldn't at least tell that you wanted me." Said Levi as he trace his fingers at Nico’s chest.

"You think that makes me a bit of a weird person?" Asked Nico as he raised an eyebrow at Levi.

"No, are you kidding, I could use a little spice from a handsome doctor like you." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico and massaging his chest." Not all of us are alike from other people, don't you trust me?"

"Well, to be really honest Levi, no, not that much." Said Nico as he look at Levi and he laughs a bit.

"I love that you are being honest Nico." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico." Of course you don’t trust me that much, but should I trust you?"

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked Nico as he pulls Levi closer to him.

“I mean, I know that you gay and all, but your song says otherwise.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“Well, I thought it might go great at the song.” Said Nico as he kissed Levi’s cheek.

“Well, whatever the song means, I’m really glad I’m here with you Nico.” Said Levi as he smiles.

"Yeah, me too, I just never thought that you will come here tonight." Said Nico as he smiles at Levi.

"Well, I'm glad I did." Said Levi as he smiles at Nico.

"You want some more baby?" Asked Nico as he pulls Levi closer to him to kiss him

"You know I wanted to Nico. . . But you do have to finished this song first." Said Levi as he stops him.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Said Nico as he look at Levi.

"What Nico?" Asked Levi as he smiles.

"When I'm with you Levi, it's like I'm stuck on you, but in a very great way." Said Nico as he smirks at Levi.

"Oh really, that's really romantic Nico." Said Levi as he wrap his arms around Nico’s neck.

"Yeah. . . Wait a minute. . ." Said Nico as he realized something.

"What is it?" Asked Izzy as he lower his arms and his hands rest on Nico’s chest.

"I finally know what to do for my song. . . I got it." Said Nico as he kiss Levi by the lips." Lévi, can you play the music for me?"

"Okay." Said Levi as he smiles.

Then as Nico head over to the center of the room, Levi press play on record that has the music that Nico recorded as he place his hand on the table and lean a bit, then the music began to play in a soft and loud beat and rhythm, and then Nico started to sing his song in a different version.

_ Nico Kim: When I come home _

_ You know what _

_ I wanna do _

_ Let me take it off _

_ Yeah _

_ Just so I can  _

_ Put it on you _

_ You _

_ Cause baby _

_ It's a warning _

_ I can make you last long _

_ Gimme that water  _

_ Drip it on me _

_ Yeah _

_ You know we both grown _

_ In here _

As Nico re-singing his song, Levi was so moved and tranced at Nico’s singing voice as he hears the song, that he looks at Nico and smiles at him while he’s singing the song.

As Levi listen to Nico’s song, he sway his hips a bit through the music, as he was trancing his hand over his head and shoulders while the other hand is holding him steady at the table, which got Nico to smile at the sight of Levi swaying through the music and he continued to sing.

_ Nico Kim: All night _

_ Touching you _

_ Wanna touch you _

_ Baby _

_ I'll make you feel good _

_ Inside _

_ It's about you _

_ You got me stuck like glue _

_ When I make love to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Baby _

_ I'ma make you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Let me know _

_ Let me know _

_ Make you feel good  _

_ Let me know _

_ When I make love to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Don't try to run _

_ Babe _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Let me know _

_ Let me know _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Let me know _

_ When I make love to you _

As Nico kept on singing his song, Levi was still swaying his hips a bit from the sound of Nico’s singing and moving his arm around his head and shoulders.

Then Levi move his hair a bit as she smiles at Nico, and kept on swaying his hips a bit as Nico sings his song and he trace his hands all over his chest and collarbone and Nico continued to sing as he smiles at Levi.

_ Nico Kim: Stuck with it _

_ I can't get up off it _

_ Beg for it so _

_ I know you all in _

_ This feeling _

_ It don't come by often _

_ When I take you down _

_ I need you screaming loud _

_ Baby _

_ Girl _

As Nico kept on singing, he raise his arm towards Levi and sway it back and forth, meaning that he wants Levi to be with him. It got Levi to smile at Nico and then he walk around the table to go to Nico, as he was standing in front of Nico and smile at him.

Then Levi goes next to Nico and trace his hands over Nico’s shoulder, which cause Nico to moan a bit, then he wrap his arm around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer to him as their naked bodies touch each other's. Then Levi trace his hands all over Nico’s arms and collarbone as Nico continued singing.

_ Nico Kim: All night _

_ Touching you _

_ I'm here  _

_ And touching you _

_ I'll make you feel good _

_ Inside, it's about you _

_ You got me stuck like glue _

_ When I make love to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Cause I that you need it _

_ Baby _

_ Make you feel good _

_ When I make love to you _

Levi went behind Nico as he kept on tracing his hands all over his body and his hands were massage Nico’s shoulder, then Nico raise his arms up, and Levi wrap her arms around his chest and stomach as her hands were massage against them and placing his cheek on Nico’s neck.

Then Levi kiss Nico’s neck while Nico was singing his song, it cause Nico to moan a bit when he felt Levi’s soft lips against his skin, and Levi continue tracing his hands all over Nico’s chest, then he goes in front of him, and push him a bit towards the couch as Simon kept on singing.

_ Nico Kim: Make you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Cause I know that you need it _

_ Baby _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Scream if it's good to you _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Made you feel good _

_ Make you feel good _

_ When I make love to you _

Then Levi goes in front of Nico as he place his hands on Nico’s shoulder, then Levi kiss at the top of Nico’s neck as Nico move his head a bit for Levi to have room, then he kissed all the way to his collarbone and his chest.

Then as Levi kissed Nico’s chest, he put his mouth at Nico’s left nipple and starts sucking and licking it, which got Nico to move his head a bit, as he tried his best not to moan while he was singing his song.

_ Nico Kim: Yeah _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Girl _

_ I just wanna  _

_ Make you feel good _

_ Yeah _

_ Yeah _

Then after Nico finished singing his song, the music he have recorded have stop, and then Nico moan while Levi is kissing down to his abs as his hands trace all over his chest and he was moaning really loud as he wanted Levi to be closer to him. Then Nico pull Levi up from the ground and he kissed Levi as Levi kissed him back.

Then after a few minutes later after having wonderful sex with each other, Levi and Nico both lay in the floor breathing heavily, Nico had two pillows and a quilt on the floor for him and Levi to lay on, then as Levi and Nico both lay on the floor, both their naked bodies touch each other as Nico wrap his arm around Levi’s waist, and Levi press kisses on Nico’s chest.

"Oh my god. . . That was great." Asked Levi as he smiles at Nico and place soft kisses at Nico’s chest.

"It was amazing." Said Nico as he smiles at Levi rub his hips gently.

“You know, I really like you singing Nico, I was wondering if you can keep singing, cause I like to hear you sing.” Said Levi as he smiles at Nico.

“Well, I can sing for you, but only if you give me more pleasure.” Said Nico as he smiles.

“Whatever you ask for.” Said Levi as he smiles at Nico.

Then Nico and Levi both kissed each other with passion inside him, then they both started to get tired so they cuddle up to each other, and then they both soon started to fall a sleep as they both smile.

“I love you Nico.” Whisper Levi as he smiles at Nico.

“I love you too Levi.” Whisper Nico as he smiles at Levi and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all like it.


End file.
